Talk:Animals/@comment-74.58.218.196-20100524051207
Peta are dumb, animals are predators, for sure domestic animals are not! If I was zynga I would change the pitbull for a yorkshire, a bishon maltais, a chiwawa, the snakes for red fish... Peta is dumb they really really are dumb dummer than that is something like stupid! I have work with dogs been traing dogs and the best dogs are the dogs that dont know what is getting harmed. A dog that have never been hit have 0 agressivity and for sure if you guys want to know a chiwawa can kill a pitbull... you want to know how... the pitbull tried to eat the chiwawa and the pittbull muffled with it and died lol ... I was trying to do a joke! This is a video game and PETA should simply scratch somewhere else cause most video games use animals in a a way or another! Now I believe animals week wont come out cause of that stupid thing as PETA! Do not use animals as weapons this is ridiculous isnt it? I love animals but the fact is PETA should worry about shark fishing with dogs... put the living dog on a huge hook throw it overboard and catch a shark this is in real life and real animal cruelty... and 2nd thing is that shark are a specie that might disapear in few years cause they overfish them and that only for FINNING... and also if they want to attack something serious they should navigate on explorer and watch what they do to dogs and cat korean are eating those just like if they were chickens and the way to prepare them as a meal aint a kid story! I say the two word to PETA the one that start by F and the other that start by Y... idiots imbeciles that is truly dumb from the part of PETA zynga aint the first aint the last... and what about all the movies, news papers and tv reports ?? this is dumb! I appologie to Mafia wars wiki and all people that are not agreeing with my but I had to express my opinion... I had 1 rottweiller, 2 dobberman, 1 pitbull, 1 german sheppherd and the most dangerous dog and impressive dog I ever had was my yorkshire bishon of 5 pound cause he would had lick you to death! You better believe me my yorkshire bishon is a mass destruction weapon! None of my dog ever been agressive even if it can sometime be in animal instinct to try to be the boss an animal respect you if you take care of him and love him! I think PETA didnt got all the love they deserved when they were kids, probably got beaten and that is sad cause they put the shame on video games. The only responsable are their parents for not loving them right, and even that is not a justification! Do not use animals as a weapon!! Hello wake up horses been weapon in war since cars went out, elephant, dogs, reality is reality in vietnam war they used rats and snake even right now they probably use insects and animals in middle east... they think they can change the world the fact is that the 2/3 of the people living on this planet dont have enought water,food! SHAME ON YOU PETA!